


亲密

by lllllollipo



Category: None；
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllllollipo/pseuds/lllllollipo
Kudos: 6





	亲密

一切不是缓步推进的。贺涵的办公室在某个周四下午被清空，毫无预兆。最后搬走的是电脑椅，保洁员穿过沉默伫立的人群，轮子吱吱呀呀碾着瓷砖地，把空气撕裂出一道缝隙，流言蜚语从其中飞出来。到了周一，所有人都知道贺涵突然离职了，去了国外。有人说是美国，有人说是太平洋中一个小岛。在众人揣测不定的时候，也许贺涵正在海滩上晒太阳。陈俊生好像能看见他用一惯自矜的口吻，同偶遇的游人讲述岛屿原住民的历史。  
再过了一周，新的合伙人来了，贺涵被人们遗忘在那座孤岛上。陈俊生保持微笑，看他的新上司在文件上签字。西装外套扔在沙发上，衬衣袖子随意挽了几圈，小臂泛着一层青白色。不常出门，陈俊生下了第一个判断。他的视线停在对方的手表上。养尊处优，他又在心里补充。  
新上司姓陆，签完了文件还给他，问：“还有什么？”  
“没有了。”陈俊生笑笑。他看得出对方没有寒暄的意图。陆石屹总在转笔，周一的例会上，听他或其他人讲话时。甚至第一次请他们吃饭，没有钢笔，拿打火机，在指间转来转去。人往后靠着，没怎么动筷子，别人来敬酒也未曾起身，闲散又淡漠。  
他肯定觉得很无聊吧。陈俊生在心里说。

无聊会让人上瘾，这是他离婚时悟出的道理。他的前妻守在自以为固若金汤的城堡中，大声说话，大声撒娇，穿艳丽而昂贵的衣服，拿他伪装的笑容妆点朋友圈。他知道她上瘾了，无聊让她无需面对一切稍显复杂的东西，她只要在城堡中无所事事地快乐。  
贺涵则崇尚节制的生活，唯一沉溺过多的癖好应该是说教。他把陈俊生压在电脑椅上，从后面操他。椅子卡在书柜与衣帽架之间，颤颠颠晃悠。那种声音并不好听，也许是为了忽略耳边的动静，这种时候贺涵还要发表高论：“……你要知道，这世界上每个人都有瘾，比如你，陈俊生，对出轨上瘾，无法安分于亲密关系……”他艰难地抬起身子，手撑住墙，转过头去吻贺涵，想让他闭嘴。  
他想起刚认识罗子君那会。罗子君拉着他，像一只百灵鸟，每一个带着本地腔调的词都很好听。俊生啊，我们不要吃这家了，这家的鱼做得好难吃的，那家比较好，你爱吃虾的吧？他们家的虾很新鲜的，我妈妈也爱吃的。他没打断她，被恋人牵着手往前跑，心里没有一丝烦忧。

他想他不是对出轨上瘾。他为自己辩驳，换来贺涵毫不留情的嘲笑。可最终，和多年前一样，他没告诉他的女朋友他根本不爱吃虾，他也没向贺涵坦白，他不热衷出轨。他只是运气不好，没找对生活的战友。罗子君走了，来了凌玲。凌玲说，我想给我妈买套房。他说好。凌玲说，我明天给儿子开家长会，晚饭你去外面吃吧。他说行。凌玲的面容在家长里短中也渐渐模糊，成了一团雾气，飞得很远了。  
于是他找了贺涵，可是现在贺涵也走了。  
陈俊生站在会议室门口，其他人没敢吱声，识相地离开。他回想方才的情形，某个组工作上的小失误，陆石屹没追究。他却突然开口，打破宁静。“现在问题是不大，可以后呢？这已经不是A组第一次犯这种错，您不在乎，是等着客户来找我们麻烦吗？”  
他连称呼也不愿意给陆石屹。  
他这才意识到自己带着多大的敌意。流言中的贺涵，小岛上的贺涵，不知道被谁搞下马的贺涵，商业博弈罢了，这回贺涵输了，赢家懒懒散散，不稀罕这小小胜利，挑着眉打量他，终于笑了一下。好像是他们相处一个月以来第一次笑。  
“你对这个方案了解多少？”陆石屹问他。  
他深吸一口气，面无表情回答了。  
“你是不是对我有什么意见？”陆石屹又问。  
“没有。”  
“我听说，”陆石屹拿起桌上的钢笔，一下一下，左手把玩。“你老婆以前也在这上班。二婚？”  
陈俊生可能花了得有一分钟才压住怒气，皱着眉反问：“这和你有关系吗？”

他觉得陆石屹真的无聊透顶，堂堂一个合伙人，去听这种茶余饭后的闲话。而且一而再再而三，只有他们俩在办公室的时候，他问陈俊生：“公司给你开的钱够养两个孩子吗？”“你不是上海人吧？你父母在这边？”“上有老下有小，陈总，加油啊。”  
陈俊生也不再和他客气：“我发现您真的很无聊。”  
他们去应酬，桌上有一盘虾。他盯着看了半天，离婚时的争执又在脑中浮现，那已经是一年前的事了。他尽力使自己从这种可笑的怀旧氛围中脱身，去留心周围。觥筹交错，菜肴精致而乏味。他很快厌倦，直到他发现陆石屹不会剥虾。  
陈俊生坐在他右边，酒杯也在右边，恍然大悟，陆石屹是左撇子，但在外人面前用右手。所以只能像个笨手笨脚的小孩一样，挑了一只虾在碗里，碰了碰就放弃了，还装模作样用帕子擦了手。  
他暗自嗤笑一声，这么久以来终于扳回一局。他直接把陆石屹的碗拿过来，给他剥满一碗，递回去，放下。动静不小，秘书看过来，陆石屹笑着说：“没事，你们陈总给我剥虾呢。”他翻了个白眼，侧过头，视线对上。人生偶尔会有这种瞬间，能通过目光感知到身边人的情绪。原来你也很不耐烦，不耐烦饭局，不耐烦谄媚的笑，厌恶敬酒时话都讲不清的傻逼。他们宁可周围空无一人，好好吃一顿饭，不必非要在酒店。

那次饭局后，陈俊生在茶水间待的时间渐渐变多了。他默不作声倾听八卦，同事们眉飞色舞，当然也不会放过老板。他们说陆石屹快四十还没结婚，也没有女朋友，和贺涵是在国外读书认识的，两个人一直不对付。当然这些没什么精彩的，最值得玩味的是什么？据说他喜欢男的。  
陈俊生很想发言，陆石屹看起来不像喜欢男人，难以想象他会喜欢谁，一副对人类过敏的模样。把喝多的上司送回家，江边最贵的小区，倒数第二层看出去永不落幕的上海，繁华的喧嚣的。家具一尘不染，没有一丝人的气息，冰箱也是空的。他搭着陆石屹的肩把他扔到床上，后者睡着的时候倒很安分。他把打湿的毛巾丢到他脸上，胡乱擦了两下。鼻间呼出的气息就带了潮意，扑在手上，像小狗的鼻子。  
陈俊生笑出了声，为上司与狗之间的相似性感到愉快。  
那天晚上回家，他洗完澡进卧室，凌玲正把换季的外套装进防尘袋，一件件挂好，他想起陆石屹毫无生气的豪宅，觉得幸灾乐祸。躺在床上却睡不着。过了几天他找了个关口，问：“您家里没请保姆吗？”  
“怎么了？”陆石屹烟抽到一半，没回过神。  
“没什么。”陈俊生有点尴尬，“我的意思是，请个保姆，平时在家吃饭方便些。”

陆石屹不置可否。后来陈俊生不用回家吃饭的日子里，他们就在公司待晚一些，一起出去，上老卓的店随便吃点，或者沿着路边慢慢开车，看哪家顺眼就进哪家。夜里风凉，一切都变慢，没话可说，似乎也无需交谈。酒浓茶淡，羹汤最好，身子热了，可以让疲惫的心落回胸腔，一个人抽烟，一个人哼歌。彼此借时间，漫无目的度过一天中最放肆的一截。  
陈俊生去浙江出差半个月，竟然怀念起那些深夜。同行的人递来一支烟，他摇头说我不抽，您自便。抽烟是要讲气度的。有人苦大仇深，每一口烟圈都带着不忿。陆石屹抽烟很认真，他也有烦恼，但是要独自一人抵御世界，如果连一根烟的优雅都没有，那也不可能坐上现在这个位置。  
他这个人总是要体面，陈俊生想，就算是乱性，估计也好整以暇，等着别人投怀送抱。他不是没看见他手臂和颈间那些印迹，像藏不住的弱点，掩在西装下。当他们沿着江边散步，烟花在空中绽开，陆石屹停下脚步，下意识仰起头去看，流光溢彩分给陈俊生一些光亮，让他看清那些弱点。  
他又想起贺涵的话，这世界上人人都有瘾。他觉得那些印迹刺眼，扎在心里不好受，但那也只是瘾的具象化罢了。如果不是出差，如果不是偶然听到了贺涵离职的真相，也许他这辈子都不会去触碰那些弱点。就像他早知道罗子君很无聊，知道凌玲玩弄心计，但是他装傻。不知道在骗谁。

可是现在他站在陆石屹办公室里，再也没办法控制情绪，他甚至清楚自己就是在撒气。这让他感到悲哀，他已经三十六了，却像个不知礼数的高中生，站在上司面前咄咄逼人。这毫无意义。陆石屹笑起来：“你跟我说这些没用。”他顿了顿，眼中的怜悯毫不收敛，“你只是生气，你的贺涵怎么就不要你了呢？”  
陈俊生攥紧他的衣领，手在发抖。“这跟你没有关系。我知道你跟他关系不好，但你怎么能……”怎么能用这么下作的手段，为了扳倒他，为了夺下这间公司，在他办公室里偷拍视频。不，不再是贺涵的办公室。他站在他们曾经做爱的地板上，努力使自己不去想，董事会把贺涵叫去，给他看匿名邮箱里的视频。贺涵有没有为自己辩解？有没有为他开脱？  
他已经无法知道答案了，现实就是贺涵离开了，陆石屹坐在他的办公桌前，左手还转着笔。而他正以一个不太雅观的姿势伏在上司身前，如果针孔摄像头还在的话，如果没拍到他愤怒又迷惘的表情，几乎可以编排他们正做一些下作的事。  
陆石屹说：“那个视频……”陈俊生手上越发使劲，青筋毕露。肉体位置上处于弱势的人笑了一下，眼睛都眯起来，“你叫得很好听。”  
在陈俊生的巴掌扇下去之前，他的上司拉住他的手腕，用一种状似求饶的语气讲：“这样吧，他怎么对你的，你可以冲我来。完事该工作就好好工作。”  
他还语重心长：“不要置气，陈总。”

陈俊生哑火了，满脑子乱成浆糊，这人怎么这么不要脸。人都不要脸成这样了，他还能怎么办？  
他下意识别过头，目光涣散。陆石屹说：“没了。”他转过来看他，他继续说，“摄像头拆了。”  
一切都不是缓步推进的。他胡乱地亲对方，撕咬一般，难说那是吻，还是泄愤。他把陆石屹按在书柜上，玻璃经夜色照拂，隐隐绰绰映出交缠的人影。  
他把灯关了才勉强壮胆，在办公室里干这种事，对方还是陆石屹，这个认知让他几乎发疯，却让他所有的不甘都有了去处。他在喘息和水声中回过一点神，这个人不仅不要脸，还无聊，多无聊才会哄骗下属干自己。他这么想着，身下抽插更用力，好像要彼此捆绑着，束在这个操蛋世界的一角，争个你死我活。  
一辈子也不过如此了。他在这一刻终于想明白，终其一生，他的瘾是任人摆布。罗子君说，俊生你爱吃虾，你多吃点。凌玲说，我和他离婚不是因为你，你不要自责。贺涵说，你对出轨上瘾。他没有说话，他不去反驳，他已经习惯了、并且沉溺于别人的话，由别人来告诉他，陈俊生你是谁，你是什么样的人。  
他的眼泪消弭在其他体液之中。最后他退出来，沉默着，靠在办公桌旁，陆石屹自顾自点烟，吐出一口，问“你哭什么？”他冷冷回一句：“我没哭。”  
肉欲反而让争辩都显出亲密的意味。他们又做了一次，陆石屹的嘲笑点燃他最后的理智：“你是不是又哭了？”  
“我操你妈！”他难得骂了脏话，“你他妈话怎么这么多？”比贺涵还多。陆石屹摇摇头：“你操的不是我妈，是我。”  
他揽住对方腰的双手颤了一下，他觉得自己好像摸到了弱点，陆石屹的弱点。  
很荒唐的，那之后他们心照不宣地荒淫。在深夜无人的办公室，三十四层的窗外车水马龙，跟整个地球承载的性欲一样永不停歇。人类真是有病，陈俊生想，男的和女的，女的和女的，男的和男的。鸡鸭一锅乱炖了好了，来一发原子弹把这些衣冠楚楚的禽兽炸干净好了。陆石屹在呻吟中钳住他下巴，让他不要分神。  
他的自我厌弃到了顶点。上班给人打工，下班还是给人打工，太荒诞了，如果他的人生是一出悲喜剧，那么和陆石屹的性事一定是悲喜交加的最好注解。特别是公司年会，他们在仅隔一墙的化妆间里媾和，陆石屹叫起来不收敛，非常扰人心神。他烦得要死，把领带扯下来胡乱塞进对方的嘴。再出去就比较尴尬，众人西装革履，他一个人敞着半截衣领。助理来问，他跟着不要脸的人胡搞过了，撒谎的本事见长，面不改色。“刚才有人撞了我一下，酒洒在领带上了，不要紧。”他睨视陆石屹，说：“就是撞上人也不道歉，太没礼貌了。”  
“就是啊，怎么这么没礼貌？”陆石屹回敬他一个笑。  
还有些时候，和客户开会，他站着做报告，笑容得体，陆石屹坐在会议桌另一头。对上视线那一刻，便知晓今夜安排。默契到了极致，隐隐作响，内心随之翻腾，不切实际的期冀融进每一次高潮。

他们依旧一起吃晚饭。食色性也，到了这一步却单纯起来。点菜时不用多问，入口正是最爱。饭后走回公司，跨过一个年头，早春的气息渐次迭起，鸟鸣在车流中挣出瑟瑟的生机。  
他买了些东西，开车送去陆石屹家。厨房添了几只锅，冰箱里存着啤酒和速冻水饺，衣帽间放了他的衣服，仿佛提醒他又一次不堪的脱轨。凌玲那么聪明，却没有问过。他任由她掌控存折，在家庭这个战场上竖起战旗，换来对他不归家的默许。  
荒唐兀自演化成新的境地，陈俊生终于完全看见了那些印迹，那些瘾留下的印迹。在更长的时间里，无聊的人用无聊抵御孤独，懦弱的人用懦弱抵御孤独。孤独太可恨了。还是短暂的快乐最好，不要想明天，不要想以后，不要矫情。用性爱去对抗一切。他和他生活的战友都沾沾自喜，这简直是太伟大的发明。  
可能肉身也会开花结果。深夜他们把对方的伤疤都撕开，露出还在生长着的、细弱的软肉，互相攻讦，互相亲吻。陈俊生一边操一边骂：“老光棍。”对方埋在他肩上，由衷地笑，“等着吧，看你死了你两个儿子怎么抢遗产。”  
陈俊生的眼角总是红的，不留神看恍惚是泪意。  
他们当然会死，可能还不得好死。毕竟用最原始的方式参透了天机。老天爷把那么多无意义加诸众生，他们狼狈为奸，在肉欲中并肩，为无意义歌唱。  
所以必须要为泄露天机付出代价。瞽聋喑痴，鳏寡孤独——他们心知肚明。  
他想着这些，没忍住流泪，泪水汇入窗外春夜的雨。  
“哭个屁，小赤佬。”  
陆石屹伸手抱他，指间还夹着一支刚点燃的烟。

【FIN】

*“所以必须要为泄露天机付出代价。瞽聋喑痴，鳏寡孤独。”——改写自朱天文《荒人手记》


End file.
